dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronology of Dragon Monks
book of dragon monk.jpg 'Overview' ' iron_fist_symbol_by_yurtigo-d859ir6.png.jpe|The Symbol of A Dragon Monk ' The Chronology of Dragon Monks is a scared scripture-diary like book that is passed down from each single generation of Dragon Monk. A chronicalling of their best and worst experiences, wise words of advice and situational wisdom, and most importantly technqiues. Every single Dragon Monk that has ever exsisted has recorded one or more technqiues of their creation inside of this scripture as a means to be used as a manual. This allows each new Dragon Monk born to have an arsenal and array of moves to defend the realms and save the innocent from rouge spirtual evils. It also acts as a code of conduct, stating directly what a Dragon Monk can and cannot do in order to preserve his tittle and noble status. 'Monk's Code' "Intuition to be guided with resolve Unscholarliness be replaced with enlightenment Fierceness to be balanced with serenity Discord to be yielded with harmony. Death to be reknewed with life" Each Dragon Monk is to follow this mantra to the very tee. Living their lives to the fullest but living for the sake of others rather than self indulgence. Dragon Monks are never to be allied to one side due to personal emotion but rather for the sake of the balance of all. They are to be self sacrificing and unyeilding in their beliefs and principles by any and all means. Following the same code as that of a nuetral good character. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Chronology' Dragon Monks.jpg Here it is where a Dragon Monk would record their previous experinces to document them for the future monks who possess this book. There have been over a hundered Dragon Monks over the course of ages, each one of them with their own unique take on their posistion, journey and end. (Entries to be written by Trevor soon) 'Technqiues' Dragon Fist 3.jpg The largest and most prominant feature is the techniques found within the book. Each and every single technqiue contained in these pages have come from very capable men and women in the Dragon Monk line who have taken the chi they're given and created their own signature techqniue for defeating a new threat or battling an old one. Every Dragon Monk has the ability to use each of these technquies should they take the time to learn them and use them properly. However every dragon monk is just as at risk as the previous ones as well for overusing and abusing these powers. The techniques are broken up from 1-100. There are 10 pages hidden together at the back of the book but they won't come apart for now. ''1-50 'Dragon Monk Technqiue #1: Dragon Fist' The Dragon Monk By summoning their chi, drawing form the specialties of all four spirits and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the four divine beast and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "Dragon Fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated chi energy and chi bases. With his fist in this state, the Dragon Monk combines the four properties into a mannor as such: using physical chi he strengthens his arm 10x the muscle mass of a peak human's strength, but condenses the muscle tissue as much as he can causing no physical change to the apperence of his hand. Fortification Chi not only helps in the condensing process but it completely encompasses the arm/hand in a thick layer of forified chi, rendering it virtually indestructible. Added to this is the other property of fortification which gives his arm a blade like edge, thouasands of tiny Madarins all resonated at a high frequency allowing his arm to virtually pierce anything it comes into contact with similar to a high frequency blade in principle. The Mental Chi aspect allows the Dragon Monk to use his accelerated mental function in a way that essentially gives him the ability to multitask the obsticles infront of him. He can not only one and sustain this energy, but his mind races at such a speed that allows him to process all possible outcomes he can think of, and see all variable moves his opponent could potentially make to counter him IF he knows his opponent well enough at this point. If not, there is a bonus as it increase his awarness to a superhuman state, all of his sense working in conjunction to give him a psuedo danger sense and react to any changes in his opponent or the enviornment infront of him. Finally the Destructive Chi aspect, which speaks for itself, causes the Mandarins resonating around his fist to gain the properties to destroy various if not any form of matter as long as they abide by the four states of matter (Solid, Liquid, Gas, Plasma). This includes spirits or non coporeal forms as to be seen they must cross into this dimensonal plane, added to the fact that all Dragon Monks because of their unique Spirutal Pressure can attack these things at will. This move however is VERY powerful, and such a concentratio of chi requires time to focus and use. The effects varry depending on how long one charges the Dragon Fist but depending on the tier of charge, will determine it's output. 'Dragon Monk Technique #2: Dragon Wave' The Dragon Wave is a more wide spread and multi tasking variation of the usual destructive dragon fist. Applying the principles of the archaic Push Blast the user can expel the dangerous energy off of his fist as a wave of multil chi based air pressure which host a yellow colored tint to it. While not as concentrated as it's original and reducing it's force to that of concussive, it does make for a great distance maker. Still applying to the one post charge and usage counter, it is good for clearing out large waves of demons, demonic spirits or human beings for that mattter. It disperses as a solid wave and as a set raidious of 8 feet from the user. 'Dragon Monk Technique #3: Dragon Shroud' The Dragon Shroud is a Tier 1 variation of the original Dragon Fist. In this variation the chi overtakes the phsycial body in a shroud that flickers like a flame. it stems 3 above the user and 4 feet around the user. The Chi that would go into the fist as a shroud is spread more evenly around the body, allowing the user to become a human bullet or a pseudo unstopplable force as they can pierce their body through many conventional objects that would stand in there way. Granted this counts as a usage of the five usage limit, but in certain scenarios this can come in handy for a different and unique style of attack. Should a person put their hand into this shroud or come into contact with it, they would surely face the utter incineration and distingeration of their flesh, muscle, bone and cells thanks to its fortificative and destructive nature of course. If the user is aware they can change this to a repelling force to keep things non lethal. The appearence of the user changes however as they become what looks to be a shilouette of their own skeleton, bringing forth a ghastly demonic looking image. 'Dragon Monk Technique #33: Dragon Tongues' Similar to the basic Clone Technique, The Dragon Tongue technique creates copies of the user. It takes varrying time to charge depending on how many clones are made. (If he only makes one, it takes one post. To make two, it takes two post.However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's Chi is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. (3 clean hits to them will destroy them and he can only make 2) The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. The clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent, Despite being separated, clones still bear connections with their original, able to communicate with each other mentally. Tasks which require great concentration restrict the number of usable clones and changes in the nature of the original's Chi signature will cause the Chi of the clones to resonate similarly. Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their Chi among the clones, potentially using up all their Chi fairly quickly if the user is low on Chi, or makes too many clones. A characteristic that is unique to the Dragon Tongues Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any Chi that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the Chi of the clones. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. It should be noted that while on the realm of earth, Trevor can only make two clones as it’s tasking to even do that much. In other realms the number he can make is damn near unlimited.For all of it’s glory, this technique is not without risk. The clones are in the end temporary (only last for 3 post if unarmed) and divide Trevor’s Chi into thirds, cutting down the number of times he can use his techniques by 2 (Meaning he can only use his other techniques 3 times instead of 5.) There is also the durability of the two clones themselves. Three clean hits/stabs/punctures can dispel the clone instantly. The same rules still apply as even upon death the original gains the knowledge assimilated by said clone but they are not invincible by any means. 51-100 'Dragon Monk Technique #98: Dragon Opticals' ' Dragon Opticals.jpg dragon opticals 2.png ' Dragon Monks can see Chi, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source via an advanced form of A Chi Principle. It can see Chi through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's Chi flow, such as those caused by illusions. Dragon Monks are granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a they can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. Dragon Monks is able to copy almost any physical ability they see, memorizing movements, actions, and motions with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform marital techniques that require no chi or modify it to suit their needs. Again, The Dragon Monk needs the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic such a thing they have seen, and for that reason they cannot reproduce chi technqiues. Dragon Monks can perform Illusions. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Dragon Monk can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the users eye color over taking the opponents eye color. By establishing eye contact with a target, (must be maintained for 1 post) the Dragon Monk locks them within an illusion for one of various purposes: attempted instantaneous, but temporary, unconsciousness in the target, active forceful extraction of any information the target possesses; relay memories to the target; remove illusions placed on the target by others; controlling a target's actions. The illusions created Dragon Opticals do not appear to have any trademark form, appearing wildly different between the same functions and even the same users. Typically they use it to render targets unconscious, pierce the target's body large feathers dragon claws, or grasping and overwhelming the target with a giant silhouette dragon. Dragon Monks are particularly infamous for using this ability on Oni’s Demon’s and Mythical beings, and in fact can enter their subconscious to more precisely control the beings Chi. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided Dragon Monks's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control. The process is as such: First, Dragon Monks must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an or lure an action to the opponent such as a motion for an attack or prep for a move, that the opponent and Dragon Monk already know and copy that. With these things done, Dragon Monks can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Dragon Opticals to confuse or delay them. In addition to these abilities there are two actual techniques that stem form this can perform: Dragon’s Deceit allows Dragon Monks to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny and Dragon’s Dilemma traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Dragon’s Dilemma. Use of either ability causes the Dragon Monk’s eyes with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards. 'Dragon Monk Technique #99: Dragon’s Delima' To begin the technique, after selecting any arbitrary moment, the caster uses their Mental chi to remember the physical sensations both of their body and that of their opponent's during that instant like a photograph (represented as: A). The user must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, memorize that instant with their Mental chi (represented as: A'). Dragon’s Delima overlaps and connects these two identical bodily sensations (A and A'), as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of events that entraps the opponent's consciousness. The user can also use their mental chi to remember multiple sensations, (represented as B, C and so forth) and those sensations will also be used when DD is activated. The user also doesn't need necessarily to replicate A with A' to initiate D.D. They can also replicate B with B' or C with C' as well. The more sensations they memorize, the better their chances would be to initiate Izanami on a person and the more sensations the victim will experience each time they repeat a loop. Whilst under the effects of the technique, the target stands motionlessly as the loop of events continually replays inside their mind. Each time a loop is repeated, any physical damage incurred is reset as it were before the start of the loop, although the remains of severed appendages do not disappear. The illusion of the user and anyone they were fighting alongside also has any damage reset as well such as the blindness that comes with D.D. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events as the illusions they're fighting will also quickly adapt to their changes in order to force the victim to experience the memorized sensations. However, because this technique was created to reprimand and save the users of D.D, the victim is able to escape the infinite loop if they can acknowledge the real results of their actions and in doing so, accept their fate. 'Dragon Monk Technqiue #100: Dragon’s Deceit''' When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. At the same time, in the anime, a skilled enough user of this technique can expand Dragon’s Deceit's range beyond one's personal reality, able to affect a whole swath of people during the technique's activation. While the target remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them, while the technique is active, into mere "illusions." Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. The technique initially involves the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of spiritual energy or Chi to create shape and form from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Chi, he would breathe life into the prior form. Thus, a technique with the power to turn imagination into reality was born, known as Dragon’s Deceit. Dragon’s Deceit can be used only by Dragon Monks. The Dragon Monk, are able to perform Dragon’s Deceit with their Spiritual Energy/Chi. Even with such a power acting as a medium, gaining the power to briefly control reality's flow as the user sees fit comes at a price; one has very limited reserves of time within a single eye for invoking this technique. (Meaning it’s only good for two uses)bThis technique would normally be used for only the most dire of situations as after the spirit energy with which Dragon’s Deceit was casted exceeds its limit Category:Dragon Kang Category:Dragon Monk Category:Information Category:OG Trevor Lockhart Category:Book Category:Fantasy